Transfusion
by Enzaki12345
Summary: What happens when a teen is abducted by predators
1. How it happened

It's me, Enzaki. This is my 2nd fan fic, so please be nice

Cast:

Lee (Main character, Boy)

Predators

It's the year 2904 and nothing seems to be happening today on colony lv-956. Everything seems quite. The aliens have given up on their plans for creating a new hive here. Sometimes being a 15-year-old boy can be quite boring. Yesterday my dad left for colony lv-354 for scientific studies (He's a scientist), he must be bored to death learning about the alien's behavior patterns. Why bother if they're gone. My mom says they still exist in other colonies and he has to know where they will strike next. The other colonies have better protection than ours, so there is nothing to worry about. Lee logging out.

Lee's POV: I get up and decide to go outside my room for some fresh air. When I get outside the alert sirens go off. Apparently I thought it was just a test so I ignore it. Everyone thinks so to so I go look for my baby sister. She was in the park with Laura, her best friend, swinging on the swing set. No big deal, so I leave. At home I sit down and watch some movies with some popcorn. Hours later I notice the sirens are still on, so I decide to play hero and go to shut them up. I had to use my bike cause someone could be on to me if I took the electric scooter. Most of the ride there is hard because there are multiple twists and turns with uphill travel.

When I get there I peeked inside and saw a figure that left the room a second later. I go inside and look around. No one was at the front desk. That seemed odd because my mom worked at the front desk and she never took any breaks. I shake the odd felling off and see another figure. It stared back at me and disappeared. I finally reach the alarm room and the whole lever was broken. Even the axle was gone. Turning around quickly, I head for the exit. I bumped into a figure and see a..a.....Predator. I quickly turn around and run. Another Predator is in my way. Surrounded. I see a chute that leads to the basement. Not even breathing I jump into the chute and slide all the way down.

Reaching the bottom, I quickly hide, just in case they were following and I try to remember what my teacher had said in 7th grade.

Flashback: Predators are a deadly serious species of creature that usually use ceramonial rituals including anything.. even humans. They have advanced technology that can sense things in every shape or form, heat or normal, even x-ray. The only way to hide is to run away.

Lee's POV: So if they follow me I'm pretty much screwed so there is no point in hiding. I creep up the steps and turn right at the hallway it leads me to the lavatory. I turn right again and hide in the Historic Studies room, just in case. My watch reads 2:49pm. My sister should be home after this. I hope I make it home to see her.

Predator 1's POV: The human has escaped. He must be smarter than the female prisoner. Word has it we are going to impregnate her with a facehugger. She won't live. But we have bigger plans for the child.

Lee's POV: Nearing the exit I gain higher hopes I will escape. I hear footsteps behind me. I swiftly turn around and see a Predator in spitting distance. I run through the doors past the front desk and grab the doorknob. Something grabs me, pins me to the floor. The Predator had caught me. It pulls out a syringe and injects some knock out chemicals. I feel faint and try to break free. It's no use. I guess it finally caught me.

Predator POV: Finally I caught him. He is a noble child that is swift and cunning, maybe we will be able to use him after all. Let's begin our plans at dawn. This child will accept our offer, no matter what.

How do you like Chapter one, good isn't it. I can't accept reviews yet, I will keep you updated.

It's late so g2g, later


	2. Aftermath

It's me, Enzaki again. This is chapter two of my new fan fic. Enjoy

Cast:

Lee

Predators

Alien

Lee's mom

As Lee woke up, He viewed his surroudings. He was in a cage the size of an alligator.

Lee's POV: This cage has no breathing room. Is that my mom in the cage next to me. It is. A predator walks in and says something, but a system on my cage translates it. The Predator said that my mom was impregnated with a chest burster. What!! Get me out of this cage. I think to myself. Struggling with this chains, I curse, but somehow I break the cage open. Another Predator pins me down and injects more KO chemicals into me, but I had to stay awake, I..Had..to.get....out.

Predators POV: Damn it! That kid has enormous strength when he is raged. The chestburster should come out of the woman long before he wakes up, wait it's already started.(Noises of ripping flesh and screeches heard), she didn't live anyways. But the cage is totaled. Maybe the kid will join us anyway.

Lee's POV: I wake up in a room like cage, it has a mirror, some food, and an x-ray. Feeling dizzy I walk over to the mirror. Some how a hologram of a predator comes out and talks. It says an offer that I couldn't understand and asks will I accept or not. I replied that you killed my mother, imprisoned me here and ask me to do something. Never. The predator sighed and commanded 2 others to come and get me. The predators entered the cage, lunged at me, grabbed me and dragged me away. They took me to some sort of room and shackled me down to a table. They said something about an injection. Nothing in sight could help me, but the Predators wrist blades. I ask if I could see them. He was on to me, and rejected my question. They began they're experimenting. They used a bunch of needles and finally, knocked me out.

Okay this one is shorter, but the next one will be longer, now reviews are accepted, so please, write away.

It's late, and I need to relax, so g2g.


	3. Aftermath part II

Hope you liked the previous chapters,

Cast: See CH.2 cast

Lee's POV: I woke up, I was back in my holding area, only now there was a computer DNA scanner. They must have added it. My clothing was ripped, and I felt empty, not as in hungry, but like there was something missing. My mom was dead, and maybe they impregnated me too, was I going to die. Tears ran down my cheeks. Maybe the DNA scanner would reveal something. I hurried to the scanner. As it was checking my body, an onscreen message appeared

Message: Ahhh, you're awake, not many people wake up after this experiment

Lee: What have you done to me.

Message: Look again at the DNA scanner's screen

Lee's POV: As I read, I was shocked, The screen read:

½ Human

½ Predator

Startled, I couldn't even move, the news sank in, They had fused Predator DNA with my DNA, making me a hybrid. The Predator on-screen said that my appearance wouldn't change and that the reason of the experiment was to be able to unlock the true potential of the neutral race, the humans. He said the potential would only come in times of need and that I would know when the potential unlocks by a change in appearance. He also said until we decide your new purpose you will be treated with high respect. Just then, at least 6 predators came in and gave me a key to my holding areas, a pass to a washroom, keys to my new quarters and the bridge of the ship to talk to the elders. Armor, and the other two had a conversation with me and gave me there holding area passwords. They said to come visit. They may have something for me. My new quarters was huge! The washroom was right across the hall. That's where I went first.

The shower was warm, and when I went to my quarters, there was a predators mask for me. I went to the bridge. One of the elders greeted me and said they are setting course for they're world. Suddenly my whole body went numb. My sight was going black. All I could remember was the elder saying it was a side affect of the DNA transfusion and it should pass, then all went black.

When I woke up, I was in my quarters, one of the predators that had talked to me was right next to me. He asked if I was all right. I felt better, but needed some time alone. The predator left. The Predators are very nice to me. I feel like I am part of their clan now.

Like it, next chapter will be longer, please review, It's late, so g2g


	4. Ceremonial Battle

Sorry about the delay of ch.4, school gets on my nerves at times. Anyways, on with the story

Lee's POV: Falling, deeper, deeper, and deeper. Snarls, loud ones, of an alien, a big one. The pain in my chest, unbearable. It feels like a torrent of weights. Then, it bursts into life, then I wake up. Panting, sweating, and fear were drowning me. I then I realized that identical nightmare. Ever since I got here, 3 days ago that dream had haunted me. I sobbed. All I could do was do average routines here. Strangely, I had a call over the communicator in my mask. It said report to the bridge.

I got to the bridge quickly. When I got there, there was no one. Only a spear. I picked it up. The floor collapsed. I soon landed in a pit. Weird sounds came from in front of me. I changed the vision in my mask, to see three strange figures pounce at me. The first one pounced on me, such force might have killed me, but it only hurt a lot! I kicked it off, but the second one tried the same move. I lunged the spear at it, but missed, so did it. The fight had begun

The first one swipes its tail at me, but I dodged and countered with a vertical strike, knocking it to the ground. The second one swiped my back, making a cut. I was stunned, but I jumped off a wall high into the air. I threw my spear, and hear a gushing sound. The spear went through the first two's heads. Acid spilled on the ground. I landed, grabbed my spear, and assumed battle pose. The third alien revealed it self. It was huge, and looked armored in a way. I couldn't move, paralyzed with fear. The alien attacked in a flurry, swiping everywhere. My body was giving out, I felt weak. Somehow, I felt a sensation, a blue glow surrounded me. Some of my hair turned blue. I jumped high, pointed my spear at it, and somehow shot a burst of energy out of the tip. The alien was obliterated. Nothing left. Somehow, I felt recharged. The lights came on, and an elevator appeared. I took it back up. When I got to the bridge, the elder was there. He said the aliens were a test, and I had passed. He told me to get some rest, because tomorrow, I was an official predator.

Pretty good huh. Keep me posted on reviews. Thanx.


	5. A day of surprises and pain

Cliffhanger, huh. But now, ch.5

New Cast

Artemis Tokonami

Lee's POV: I can't sleep. Why did I glow blue and feel recharged. Damnit. Why was I the person the Predators had to use for their crazy experiments. If only I could escape! That is what I'll do. Good thing we have landed. I sneak out of the room and down the hall. There are two guards, both armed with plasma casters. I needed a distraction. I throw my spear out on the floor. They didn't take the bait. They ran near me. Only a corner away. They cross that corner, and shoot at me. Both hit me. I fell to the floor. They noticed it was I. They took me back to my room.

That dream. Haunting, scaring, chilling. I awaken to see the chief. He asked why I had tried to escape the ship. I said because I wasn't a true predator, just a teenager. He told me the analysis of my little "glow" hours ago. He said it was my potential. Also the second cross DNA experiment was a success. The humans name was Artemis Tokonami. I had a flashback then.

Flashback: I was at school. I was near a tree, reading. Then a kid came up and needed directions. He was new, and had to report to the office. I took him there, yet he seemed depressed. "What's Wrong?" I asked. All he said was "nothing". His name was Artemis Tokonami.

Lee's POV: Artemis, is that you. He said, "Lee, is that you man". We chatted for a long time. I asked if he could stay in my quarters. The chief said why not. We mostly were surprised. The odds of us meeting were slim. We then got a message to report to the bridge.

We were actually being assigned a mission. Together. We were given 1. Wrist blades, 2. Spears, and 3. Cloaking generators. The chief pulled me aside to tell me the news. We didn't kill your mom; She will be waiting in your room when you return from the mission. He also said analysis says there are five types of potential mode ever so far. Then he stated the mission to Artemis and me. We had to eliminate Edgar Edison. He had been using predators for dissection experiments. He also worked once with my dad to develop the laser used in the dissections. My dad never knew how he would use the laser for. Also, he gave the difficulty rating: 2:Novice. We were departed.

We were soon near deserted colony lv-2765. We needed a pass code to get in. We hacked it with our I.B.H.D, Internal Battery Hacking Device. After the barrier was broken, we made landing at 12:01a.m. on 6/47. We needed our cloaking technology to sneak past the sentry turrets. Next threat was the synthetics. We used cloak spears for this. We threw the spears and made a game. Headhunter 50 points, kill 10 points. Easy. But then the unthinkable happened.

Cool, huh.

Announcements: New e-mail. If you know me, don't make a deal and say it aloud to the whole world. But it is . If u know me, Whisper you read fan fiction and have some suggestions. Click the e-mail address to review to me.

Ciao


End file.
